The Daughters of Cain
is episode two of the specials of Inspector Morse. Synopsis To be added Plot Dr. Felix McClure (Bernard Brown), a retired university don, is found stabbed to death in his apartment. The phone number of "Kay" is found in McClure's notes. Detective Chief Inspector Endeavour Morse and Detective Sergeant Robert Lewis begin investigating McClure's college associates and students. These include Ted Brooks (Tony Haygarth), his former scout, who was terminated by McClure for apparent drug dealing; Matthew Rodway, a student who died in questionable circumstances; and Ashley Davies, another student and friend of Rodway, who trains racehorses at Seven Barrows near Lambourn, and was rusticated by McClure. They discover that Ted Brooks' wife Brenda (Gabrielle Lloyd) had been physically and emotionally abused by Ted for years. Brenda's daughter Kay (Amanda Ryan), who is a high-class escort, and who is engaged to Ashley, was also abused by her stepfather, Ted, when she lived at home. Mr Morse interviews Kay about her relationship with Felix and Ted. Morse also questions Julia Stevens (Phyllis Logan), a school teacher and very close friend of Brenda, who is dying of a brain tumor. Morse suspects Ted Brooks killed McClure, but his body is found in a river. Brenda Brooks confesses to destroying evidence that incriminates her husband in the death of McClure. Julia Stevens confesses to killing Ted Brooks in a letter to Morse to be opened upon her death. Morse and Lewis disagree on whether Kay and Brenda should be charged for any crime or whether to search for a possible accomplice (Kevin Costyn Shane Hickmott), who they know must have helped Julia and Brenda. Pressure to economize on the investigation plays a role. Cast Main Cast * John Thaw - Chief Inspector Morse * Kevin Whately - Detective Sergeant Lewis * James Grout - Chief Superintendent Strange * Claire Holman - Dr. Laura Hobson Guest Cast * Gabrielle Lloyd - Brenda Brooks * Phyllis Logan - Julia Stevens * Bernard Brown - Dr. Felix McClure * Jasper Jacob - Michael Mansell * Benjamin Whitrow - Brownlee * Tony Haygarth - Ted Brooks * Shane Hickmott - Kevin Costyn * Angela Catherall - Mrs. Barnett * Dominic Brunt - Detective * Lynn Farleigh - Jane Cotterell * Josephine Clarke - Nurse * Amanda Ryan - Kay Brooks * Nadim Sawalha - Dr. Hassan * Jason Riddington - Ashley Davies * Jeremy Peters - Trainer * Andrew Blair - Constable * Luke Pursey - Student * Richard Claxton - Student * Kate Anne - Student * Chloe Tucker - Student * Judi Armstrong - Receptionist * Steve Edwin - Waterman * Christopher Ashley - Policeman * Virginia Grainger - Hospital Sitcom * Stephen Tindall - Lab Detective * Andrew Spooner - Lab Detective (as Andrew James Scott) * Susie Fairfax - Nurse * Nicky Goldie - Policewoman * Richard Wellings-Thomas - Policeman Trivia *Gabrielle Lloyd (Brenda Brooks) would go on to appear in the Lewis episode 'The Gift of Promise' as Eileen Norman.